


dear santa

by ballsofmadness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Bottom Niall, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Niall is 24, Rich Louis, Rich Niall, Single Parent Harry, Top Harry, harry is 28, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsofmadness/pseuds/ballsofmadness
Summary: Between admiring the handsome man and attempting to keep a conversation going -only failing- Niall hadn't noticed his cell-phone laying safely screen up right between his feet. He bent down  picking it up only to have a red envelope catch his eyes with the big black letters spelling out SANTA scribbled  onto the front. Gently picking it up as to not let other people continue to step over it. The child in him knew he couldn't just let a letter to Santa sit on the sidewalk and never make it to the big man himself. Slipping the envelope into his jacket pocket along with his phone, Niall continued making his way towards any nearby shop he could find. dear santa au where harry is a single parent just trying to get through the holidays and niall is the rich kid recently cut off by his mother's income





	1. Chapter 1

     The cold winter wind whipped around Niall as if it was personally targeting him out of everyone else walking the streets of New York. He felt as if he had icicles hanging from his lashes maybe even his nostrils. New York was beautiful, don't get him wrong; the weather however during the winter season almost made Niall want to escape the harsh cold. Maybe even fly back home to Arizona. But the unsettling thought of having to come face to face with his unruly family shook him to the core. It was better to bare this cold weather than to be forced to have a conversation with his father. Speaking of family he should call his mother, see how she was doing. Maybe ask her for a little financial help with planning a trip to the sunny state of California to celebrate bringing in the New Year.

     Before he could even continue planning his free vacation Niall was knocked from his thoughts as he fell backwards into the concrete sidewalk, his bum only seeming to get even colder. With a soft groan falling from his lips he found himself lifting his head only to meet the eyes of the someone who just knocked him on his ass.

     "Oh my go-Jesus Christ. Can't seem to catch my own feet and now here I am knocking other people off theirs. I am so sorry. Here- lemme just-" Niall tried not to look dumbfounded as he let his eyes roam over this tall stranger. Starting at where his eyes could reach from his spot on the sidewalk. Did this guy tuck or something or did his dick just hide itself very well? His legs only seemed to get longer -maybe just an illusion the tight black jeans were playing on his eyes- as Niall traveled upwards past his crotch, inspecting the soft green Packers hoodie he had covering his top half. Medium length hair came to just below his ears. From the looks of it, most was tucked underneath the matching stripped green winter cap atop his head. One hand still tucked inside his jean pockets (Niall wondered shortly how that was even possible considering how compact they seemed) the stranger used his free hand to stretch out towards Niall offering it to the smaller man to help him back on his feet.

     "No, no, no. That was mostly my fault. Daydreaming and such." Niall used the extra leverage and was now level -well kind of considering Niall only really came up to his shoulders- with the taller man. Impatient people creating a sort of bee line around the two, some muttering about blocking the 'walk-way'. Niall didn't notice it at first but the man in front of him seemed to be glowing with the way the sun hit his skin just right. Whether it was a natural glow or maybe even sweat, which seemed highly unlikely considering the chilled outside weather they were stopped in, it made Niall want to reach out and run his fingertips across his cheeks. The man's skin just looked too soft not to touch.

     "Well I shouldn't be running through the streets like a mad man. Seems we're both at fault." His voice was smooth but deep. Niall quickly noted the natural New York accent that he himself lacked not being from the lively city. "Speaking of running like a mad man. Tragically I have to continue that. Again, so sorry for pushing you." The man let a smirk cross his lips, pushing lightly past Niall and continuing his way down the busting street life that is New York. Without so much as an over the shoulder glance back at Niall. So much for daddy long legs.

     Between admiring the handsome man and attempting to keep a conversation going -only failing- Niall hadn't noticed his cell-phone laying safely screen up right between his feet. He bent down picking it up only to have a red envelope catch his eyes with the big black letters spelling out SANTA scribbled onto the front. Gently picking it up as to not let other people continue to step over it. The child in him knew he couldn't just let a letter to Santa sit on the sidewalk and never make it to the big man himself. Slipping the envelope into his jacket pocket along with his phone, Niall continued making his way towards any nearby shop he could find.

\--

     Niall let out a sound that could have been a hum but sounded more like a disgruntled groan with the scratch in his throat only becoming more and more irritated with the not so needed shopping trips into the winter weather. He may have a little bit of sore throat but that doesn't mean he still couldn't shop. He needs outfits for Louis' upcoming birthday bash, the many Christmas parties he's been invited to, and not to mention the big New Years party Liam and Sophia will be throwing this year. Just so much to do, he couldn't let a little sickness keep him tied down. He coud push through. He had debated just ordering things offline but getting to try on clothes was the big part of shopping. Having people wait on you, finding what looks best on you, making sure you're comfortable just so they can take your money. Which Niall was more than happy to hand over considering he would be walking out with a new attire many were sure to be jealous of. He just couldn't let a little cold take that away from him.

     Kicking his boots off next to the small bin next to his door, Niall hooked his set of keys onto the homemade hook his younger sister had made his for one birthday. He remembers that day to clearly. One of the many he wished he could go back to. Aubrey had been so excited to hand her older brother the knickknack, not even waiting til his actual birthday. Instead giving Niall the gift two weeks in advance. It made him wonder what she had planned to send him this year, if anything that is. He learned not to expect much. Not that she was even old enough to afford a gift on her own that was in Niall's taste. His mother though could handle that easily. Speaking of his mother he should ring her. He had been putting off the call the last few days considering she might try and convince Niall to come back home for the holidays. He had too many plans where he was at now to even think about saying yes to her.

     Digging through his heavy winter coat (one thing he seriously despised, considering it wasn't one of his most desirable clothing options) his fingers wrapped around his mobile and made his way towards his sitting room. His nearly frozen body it seemed fell into the vintage black leather sofa. Scrolling through contact after contact he finally came to the one he was looking for, hitting dial and listening to the tone as he picked at a loose thread in one of his throw pillows. That reminds him he should probably look into some new ones to match the new season soon to come.

     "Niall? Babyboy! So glad you rang." His mothers thrilled voice came through the speaker almost too loudly. Niall sank back into the cushions at that.

     "Hey ma. What're you up to?" He tried to sound as much interested as she was excited but it didn't seem to be good enough acting.

     "Is everything okay?" Both his and his mother's tone of voice almost matched. Like they both know the real reason Niall called. Seems to be the only reason he ever calls now-a-days. Niall doesn't know that his mother only gets more put down each time he does call and it's not but for one thing. Never really taking interest into what his distant family members are up to.

     "Uh yeah. Everything is great actually. I was just wondering if I could borrow some money. Just a little ma. Louis is planning a party and he might need help with bringing in booz- well you know party snacks...and such." If Niall were next to his mother right now and not just calling her on the phone he would be able to hear the way his mother rolled her eyes. Practically rolling back so far she could explore the back of her skull if she really wanted to.

     "Could have guessed as much. Party snacks and such are a real necessity aren't they?"

     "You know it. So.." He drew out the last word in hopes it would make his mother come to an answer sooner rather than later.

     "Well since you bring it up I do need to talk to you, son. I got your last credit card bill. Now you know I do so much for you and I did promise I would help you financially for your move. I didn't expect to be supporting you long term. The charges Niall- I- When do you find the time for all this spending? I spend this much supporting Aubrey and Charlie for things they actually need. That much for both of them not just one and it's a bit ridiculus if I'm being honest." Niall felt as if his body had curled in on itself listening as his mother scolded him as if he were a teenage boy again that had been caught skipping school. "And goodness, son- Who spends five-hundred dollars on a meal? You better be eating with the president or even better the Queen of England. You can't be serious. I seriously hope you aren't."

     "I went out to dinner to celebrate with some friends! It was a big night, only seemed fair we celebrated it as so." He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, his mouth suddenly dry of saliva as his tongue dipped out to lick across his bottom lip.

     "Niall James Horan. I don't care how big the event. This is my money and I agreed to help you get a place to live, maybe even help you pay some small bills until you were able to do this on your own full time. The reason I gave you the credit card was to help you with groceries and maybe a few special spending's. A few. Not for you to spend on everything in sight. Do you even have a job son? Are you even working towards getting one?" His mother's tone changed to a sense of worry. Niall knew that tone from anywhere. Had heard it all the time growing up. From when he would try and do tricks on his bike only to fall and hurt himself running to her with huge tears in his eyes. Or even when him and his older brother would into arguments over who was her favorite child.

     He knew the answer to both of her questions. No. From all the time he spent hanging out with his friends or exploring the large city or even just staying in and watching television- he didn't have time. If he even dared telling his mother he didn't have time, it would only lead to another even longer argument between the two.

     "I'm working on it ma. Just takes time. It's a big city you know. But not too many high paying jobs." Niall let out a soft groan. One hand coming to run through his fringe and letting his head fall back against the back of the sofa.

     "It doesn't take eight months, Niall. You have so many options with your skills. I didn't send you to college for you to not use the degree you earned."

     "It just might take eight months."

     "Don't start with me. Now listen carefully when I say this. I'm closing your account until you find a job and start doing this all for yourself. If I didn't actually own that apartment, I would make you go and find some place you, yourself, could afford but I'm not heartless. Everything else though. That's all on you now. If you can't do this, then sorry to say, you'll be moving back home because I know you can't afford to live out there with no income of your own."

     "You can't do that to me! To your own son the very least! I bet you wouldn't do this to Greg." Niall's head shot up a little too quick for comfort as his voice began getting louder. He could feel the heat rising in his face.

     "I can do it. And stop acting like I'm tossing you out on the street. There are far worse things that could've happened to but are happening to other people. As for Greg, I wouldn't have to do this to him. He supports himself. He doesn't need me. I love you, baby. Don't let this make you think I don't. I'm doing this to help you if anything. You're getting older. You can't depend on me all your life. You have to learn to do this on your own. I have to get Charlie to tutoring so I'll have to let you go. I love you." Before he could even reply with so much of a 'I love you too' (maybe he wouldn't of replied back to her with that exactly, most likely he would have begged her not to do what she was about to do) he heard the dial tone in his ear.

     So much for a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

     When it came to looking for a job Niall had no clue where to even start. When he had been younger, however old enough to apply for a minimum wage job his mother had assured him to worry about it. Her small business had been slowly growing within the last month keeping the small family of three in good hands since his father first left. Maura would rather have Niall focusing on his school work than working at a dead end job trying to scrape up money his family didn't even really need anymore. After Bobby had suddenly come to his senses, he had returned home only to force Niall into earning his business degree. During his third year while studying away at the college of his father's choice; he found he hated having to work for everything. He had it buried in his brain that he had suffered enough in his life and things should just be handed to him. When he had first graduated the initial plan was for Niall to join in on the family business. Having an office job scared the shit out of him. Routine scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to be one of those balding thirty-something year old men who went to work, meetings, and home. Upon finding out the whole suit and tie life wasn't for him, Niall took a stand and quit his job working along side his Bobby. His mother had no issue handing money over to help Niall through what she thought was a small hiccup in his life. After months of it though, she couldn't find herself to tell Niall no. Finding it her duty as a mother to give her son what he needed.

     With all that being said finding a job wasn't one of the things Niall had put at the top of his priority list. It could have possibly been one of the last things he was worried about.

     Nevertheless that's what he had to do now. Find a job that could afford his expensive taste with what little experience he had learned from working for his family. Should be easy enough. Dressed in the finest suit he owned, dress shoes shined to glimmer, and face freshly shaven Niall felt -well dressed to impress. If Niall had been looking for someone to hire, he would have hired himself based on how put together he looked. However to the various men and women that Niall had been interviewed by throughout the day, had told him with a soft smile that he just wasn't what they had been looking for.

     If his mom hadn't just cut him off he wouldn't even be going through this. He would be doing whatever he felt like. Which at that moment was crawling into his king sized bed wrapped in his thick comforter and the the remote to his tv nearby while he sipped on hot coco from his favorite mug.

     Tugging the coat he had on to wrap tighter around his body the young man could feel the irritation spreading throughout his body the longer he went through the day and the more buildings he walked into only to be told no. Throughout his day Niall had debated just giving up and calling his mom and simply giving in to her demands. But the thought of running back to not only his mother but also his father like a puppy with its tail between its legs had Niall practically shuddering with embarrassment. Niall wasn't one to just give in to what people wanted him to do. Even as a boy the stubborn male would always do the opposite of whatever someone told him. Always wanting to prove them wrong when they went against whatever he had said or done. With that said he couldn't let his mother be right. He had to prove that he could do this all on his own without any help from her check-book.

     If only finding a job was as easy as walking in and filling any position they had open. But only if that position paid just as much as his mother had let him spend. But fate would have it otherwise of course.

     Niall was shook from his thoughts as a brightly colored signed caught his attention. That bright color Niall could only describe it has barbie-ish but brighter. It read out in white lettering, _Lovey's Sweets_. From the outside looking in the shop seemed to be big enough to hold a few booths along the open spaced windows, tables filling up the open space and a window counter placed along the back wall stacked with -judging from the sign- freshly baked goods and sweet treats. The decor inside looked as if you had walked into Santa's den. The shop itself almost looked misplaced on the busy street filled with neat almost fancy shops. This bakery looked as if it were mean't for kids while the shops it was surrounded by looked to attract rich housewives looking to add to their husbands debt. It looked cheerful. Looked as if the kind of place Niall's mother would have taken him and Greg when she had a little extra spending money.

     Before Niall could even debate whether or not he wanted a closer look inside he felt a sharp pain in his bad knee. On instinct he found himself hunched over, almost numbing frozen fingers gripping on the bone beneath his ironed trousers.

     "Jesus-fuck...fuck!" Niall yelped out in pain not even concerned as the curse words flew from his mouth until he heard a soft gasp come from in front of him. He lifted his head to be met with a small girl with her dark brown hair pulled into two separate tight braids and he eyes filled with shock.

     "I've heard my daddy say those words when he burnt his finger on the stove. Made him wash his mouth out with soap and everything. You should wash your mouth out with soap too." If Niall hadn't been bent over in pain he would have laughed at the kid but he found himself practically snarling with his teeth.

     "Did he ever teach you to watch where you're going?" The girl only laughed and nodded her head before a hand was placed on her shoulder turning her body towards the new presence.

     "Arrabella Kay what in the hell were you thinking? Just because I say no does not mean you can just run out onto the streets. You do realize just anyone could have snatched you up the minute you were seen alone." The voice caught Niall's attention before he even lifted his head to see who had just grabbed the young girl.

     "I wasn't going far! See daddy! Still here." Her foot came down against the concrete as she folded her tiny arms across her chest. Looks like someone is going to through a tantrum Niall thought to himself.

     "I don't care. You don't leave the shop unless it's with me. Now apologize to the man you knocked over. God, I swear if it weren't for your brains you could get far with your strength." Scanning over the man's face Niall recognized him from somewhere. His eyes made it clear he wasn't mistaken. Just where in the world had he known him from. He even remembered that soft but rough voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

     "Uh- she didn't actually knock me over. Got a fuc-screwed knee," he found himself carefully avoiding the word, "Pushed it a little hard but nothing a nice lay in at home won't help." Niall spoke in a tone as if he were fine. The stinging sensation in his knee however spoke differently as he attempted to stand straight without his body wanting to give out. Once he stood at his actual height the man himself still seemed to tower over Niall. At least the girl, who he now understood was this man's daughter, seemed to be smaller than the both of them.

     "Oh god- Bella. Apologize. Now." With a pout on her lips and reddened cheeks puffed out the girl eyeballed Niall as if he had just tattled on her.

     "He was in my way first." She muffled out with yet another stomp against the concrete sidewalk. "Sorry for bumping into you when you were in my way, sir." The amount of sarcasm this little girl had made Niall chuckle softly under his breath before muttering just like her with a sincere 'it's okay'.

     "About your um knee? Do you like need any ice or even better let be pay for your cab home. If it's really as screwed as you say it is... you really shouldn't be walking on it should you?" He was probably right until the man had pointed it out Niall had been sidetracked by the small girl's apology that he hadn't noticed the pain.

     "Ice sounds nice.." Niall found himself following the pair with a slight limp into the shop he found himself admiring just minutes before he found himself being scolded by a child for cursing in pain. Inside the warm air and sweet scents took over Niall's senses. He couldn't quite describe the smell of the small shop except for a mixture of all things nice. Looking around he found himself staring at a corner wall that was occupied by a medium sized tree, decorated in bright glimmering ornaments matching all the colors of Christmas. The tree itself was wrapped in bright lights and sitting beneath it was a running model train. Horn and all. As Niall followed the father and daughter pair into the back of the shop behind the register counter, the man spoke a few words to the short brunette at the counter ushering Niall to go in front of him.

     "Bella can you got to the supplies closet and grab a spare towel. And while you're at it go apologize to Uncle Lou. Don't think I didn't see the stomp on foot action." The still un-named man narrowed his eyes at Bella. The girl making her way back out-front but not too far that the two men couldn't hear the way her and said Louis were bickering playfully.

     "She can be...well I don't think anyone can find just one word to describe Bella. She's a lot of things from sweet to sour. I'm Harry by the way. And before you ask no it's not short for Harold." The man- Harry stuck his hand out towards Niall with an almost nervous smile.

     "Niall." He found himself instead with an almost laughing expression as he listened to Harry describe his daughter. As Niall found himself letting his hand wrap around the larger one he felt a small sense of familiarity as if he had held the other man's hand long before this exact moment.

     "Niall huh? Well Niall, I believe I offered some ice for that knee of yours." Harry's voice sent small chills down Niall's spine with every word that left his mouth. It was a bit embarrassing that just this man's voice had such a small but knowing effect on him. Niall felt a sense of safety as the man insisted he take a seat on a nearby counter and keep his injured leg elevated. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's back as the taller male made his way across the room and toward an ice machine but not before he reached high on a shelf allowing the muscles in his back to make their appearance more known through the heavy t-shirt he was wearing. As he left the small baggy fill with square ice Harry tried to make more conversation with Niall.

     "Did she really bump into ya that hard?" The cocky grin that spread across Harry's face almost made Niall want to kiss it right off his face.

     "Uh- I mean it could've been worse. And she did yeah. Like is she okay though?" Niall spoke in a worried tone. Only now realizing the young girl had ran face first into his leg.

     "I'm sure she's fine. Didn't have a bump or anything and if anything is wrong she would've told me. Once when she was at day-care she busted her lip open and her words not mine, 'Think I'll have a scar to scare the other kids,' She was actually disappointed when she found out it wasn't bad enough to even need stitches." Harry let out a hearty laugh and made his way back towards Niall with the bag of ice. Only a few seconds later came Bella with a small cloth gripped in her hand. "Speak of the devil." Harry spoke in a fond tone as his daughter came to stand next to Niall handing him the rag as Niall took the bag of ice from Harry and wrapped it before gently placing it over his knee.

     "I'm not the devil. I'm an angel daddy and you know it." The pout that took over Bella's face face was almost too adorable for her own good.

     "Of course you are. Niall, wouldn't you agree? The little angel she is bumping into your bum knee and all." Her father teased playfully nodding his head towards Niall. Bella only seemed to stomp her foot in response as the two men laughed with each other.

     "I said sorry. And again he shouldn't of been in the way."

     "My bad, Bella. Next time I will be sure to be on the look out. Won't happen again." Niall seemed to be playing along to get on the girl's side as she smirked almost mirroring Harry from earlier. She turned towards her father hands tucked under her chin as she spoke in a softer tone.

     "Now can I have a muffin? I won't run off if you say yes."

     "That's quite the deal, Harold. I would take it if I were you." Niall teased playfully. Harry returned his playful tone with a pout before nudging at his daughter's shoulder.

     "Go ask Lou to give you one and then go sit at one of the booths. You have your crayons right?" The young girl let out a delighted squeal at her father's answer only running off again towards the front.

     "To think after me helping you, you used the old Harold card. I should just send you home walking." Niall didn't think he was serious of course. The blonde let out a soft giggle. A fucking giggle of all the sounds he could of made. He fucking giggled. Quickly he took a hand to cover his mouth letting his head hang low before hearing Harry speak again. "You're not from here are you?"

     "No, just moved here about a year ago after some, I guess you could say complications." Niall shrugged as he spoke.

     "Ah, well this might be long over do but welcome!" The joy in his voice almost knocked Niall of the counter and onto the tile floor.

     "Uh thanks man.So what, do you own this place or something?" He gestured towards the small building they were currently sitting- well Harry standing, Niall sitting- in.

     "Something like that. I run it for someone really. With the help of the lovely Tommo and Bella."

     "Tommo?" Niall let his eyebrows furrow together in confusion at the unknown name.

     "Tommo. Lou. Hottie with a body." The brunette that Niall had seen as they walked in now appeared at the kitchen doorway, Bella the queen herself resting atop his shoulders. Bella's laugh was becoming something Niall didn't think he could forget as it got louder each time he heard it.

     "Nice to meet you, Neil." The third male nodded his head towards Niall unable to stick his hand out in greeting as they both were keeping Bella steady before she started to squirm, muffin in hand. Louis seemed to get the message. Setting the girl down back on her own two feet.

     "Uh it's Niall actually."

     "Niall. Neil. Tomato, tomata. Same difference." The brunette shrugged his shoulders as he himself went to take a seat on a counter opposite of the small group gathered in the kitchen. Niall rolled his eyes noticing the pain in his knee was gone but only a small throbbing remained. Not anything he couldn't handle.

     "You can just call him Lewis." It seemed that all Harry did was grin.

     "Do not call me Lewis. It's Louis, Harold."

     "And I'm Bella!" The girl didn't seem to like being left out. Her voice high pitched as it was still seemed so small compared to her father's much deeper one.

     "I had no idea!" Niall chuckled at the young girl. The two shortly engaging in a game of teasing while Harry and Louis both watched in awe as Bella opened up to the blonde sitting on the kitchen counter, both legs now swinging freely over the edge. Bella seemed to only want to pay attention to Niall. Wanting to learn more about the mystery man sitting on the counter. Even as her father and Louis both continued to chat even sometimes trying to jump into the conversation between the two. Only to be shushed by Bella, her small finger fitting over her own lips as she turned towards them.

     "Did I just get shushed by my own daughter?" Harry let out a shocked gasp, hand over his heart as he eyeballed Niall.

     "You just did, daddy. Now can you shush again. Me and Neil are talking." Bella crossed her arms over her chest turning back to Niall with a smug look as she continued where she was left off before being interrupted by Harry. Niall only chuckled at the small altercation. Not even bothering to correct Bella on how she wrongly pronounced his name. Harry gave a small nudge at Louis signaling to for the smaller brunette to follow whatever he had planned. Niall watching their every move before Bella is lifted off her feet and held against Louis' side, a loud cackle coming from the man.

     "What'dya say Princess Bella? Join me for some more coloring?"

     "Queen Bella!" She squealed in joy as Louis went to tickle her sides. Bella seemingly forgetting all about Niall as the two disappeared yet again through the small doorway leading to the front dining area of the small shop.

     "Still want that taxi?" Harry cocked his eyebrow at the small blonde before holding his hand out to help Niall down from the counter.

     "You really don't have to." Niall insisted.

     "My daughter severely injured you. Let me pay for your taxi home." Harry teased Niall jokingly before leading the pair towards the same exit Bella and Louis had just taken. Hands still attached as they were immediately spotted by a knowing Louis. The blue eyed brunette sending a wink their way. Almost immediately Niall felt his hand being dropped. He tried not to seem disappointed as the two reached the final exit of the shop. Harry dropping a light smack to the back of Louis' head. Trying to hide disappoint didn't make Niall try harder to hide the blush that covered his pale skinned cheeks as Harry held the door open for him.

     "I can pay my own way you'know. It isn't that far really?" Niall spoke in a soft tone, loud enough for just Harry to hear as the man waved down a taxi.

     "Get in." Harry's grin was beginning to leave a mark on Niall. Without arguing Niall let out a giant huff and climbed into the newly parked taxi-cab. Anyways, the more he thought about it. Who was Niall to deny spending someone else's money? It was kinda what he did. Something in him though refused to let Harry do this. Harry seemed like the kind to just give out hand outs to everyone, no matter what they did.

     "Make sure he gets home safe man. Keep the change." Harry spoke in his deep voice, leaning over Niall from the backseat handing a few bills to the driver before leaning back out and shutting Niall inside. Quickly rolling down the window to speak, Harry leaned a hand on the roof of the car with a gleaming smile aimed down at Niall.

     "I'll pay you back somehow. Thank you though..for all your help today." The blonde put on a matching smile.

     "Whatever you say. Stay safe, Neil." Both males laughed before the disgruntled drive mumbled about 'tell me where or get out'.

     "Stop by again sometime if you want." Harry continued.

     "Will do. Thank you, Harry." Niall waved at the taller male before letting him step back as he rolled the window back up. Leaning forward to tell the driver his address. As the taxi-cab pulled off into the busy life that was New York, he turned to look out the back window, Harry's lean figure still waving goodbye. Niall couldn't help but smile to himself and feel overjoyed at the thought of seeing the man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted 1/12/2017 - 1/15/2017. Thank you. x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading so far. x


End file.
